grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiss Fails
Kiss Fails are something that happen between Trina Riffin and Nick Mallory. Trina is in love with Nick and is always trying to share a kiss with him, and constantly does it throughout the series, but every time she does she always fails and it all gets ruined and over with just when their lips are extremely close to touching. Most of the time these kiss fails are caused by Corey and his band, Grojband. Quite often when she fails to kiss him, it will result in another running gag in the show called Diary Mode. About Trina Riffin has a crush on Nick Mallory, so she tries to at least get the one thing she want's out of their relationship which is for their first kisses to be together. She usually tries to make it happen as a non-love sort of thing so she wont have to expose her secret feelings for him. Nick Mallory on the other hand is super hot but dumb and oblivious to love of other girls toward him and when he and Trina are about to kiss he treats it like it's nothing and when it gets ruined for him he still doesn't seem to care or tend to notice her feelings and love. Grojband is usually the cause for this mostly because they need her anger put into her diary so they can have some good lyrics for a song. Episodes Featured Dance of the Dead Nick was turned into a zombie by a zombie outbreak. Trina was expecting him at the Halloween dance. Trina jumped into Nick's arms and tried to make him kiss her. He started to kiss her at first, but just when Nick was about to kiss her, Mina came up in her brain costume and zombie Nick went after her instead. When Trina sees zombie Nick trying to bite Mina's head, she shoves Mina out of the way and sticks her own head into Nick's mouth. When Nick bites down she takes this as a sign their meant to be together, she then realizes she feels funny and mistakes it for happiness, but immediately turns into a zombie as well. When they were both zombies, Trina tried to make Nick kiss her again. When their lips were just about to touch, they got reverted back to normal by Grojband's song and Nick loses interest in her. Nick leaves the dance saying he was hungry and wished for a steak, but Trina chases after saying she has "steak-flavored lip gloss". Pox N Roll Trina played spin the bottle with Nick and only Nick. When she was bout to kiss him after it "Landed on Him" One of Nick's friends made him look at him for no good reason. Nick turned his head and Trina kissed his ear instead. To make things even worse for Trina, because her unprotected mouth touched the face of a diseased person, she was infected with the chicken pox. Creepaway Camp Trina pretended to be afraid of canoes to get Nick to comfort her and make her overcome her "fear". Mina freaked out when she saw Blade Stabbington and Nick took her away to save her, ruining Trina's Kiss. Bee Bop A Loofah Trina tackled Nick and attempted to kiss him. However, her stench was very strong and disgusting which repelled Nick away from her without him even thinking of kissing her back. Trina tried to get Nick to come back by suggesting that the stink was probably coming from himself. However, Nick tells her that it would be impossible for it to be himself because he doesn't do stink. He does however compliments her stink line and then walk away. Leaving Trina screaming and running around in rage. A-Capella-Lips Now A huge flood happened in Peaceville and Trina set off to go and find Nick, hoping that he would need mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She searched all around for Nick Mallory, but couldn't find him. In the end of the episode, she fell in a hole and when she tried to climb out of it, Nick Mallory was there and he was shown to be perfectly okay. All that happened was that he threw up some. He dropped a sack full of his barf and it landed on Trina's face. Soulin' Down the Road Trina was trapped inside the body of a car and she got Nick Mallory to go out on a date with her. Corey whispered into Nick's ear for him to kiss her. Nick got out of the car and got in front of it. He got down to the hood of the car and was about to kiss it on the vent which was where Trina's mouth was, but Trina accidentally lifted up the hood of the car out of excitement, smacking Nick Mallory in the face with it causing him to stop loving her and drop to the ground without kissing her. Curse of the Metrognome At the New Year's Ball Drop, Trina was planning to kiss Nick at the time the ball drops. However, when she ran over to Nick to kiss him, she tripped over a cord and smashed into him instead making them fall to the ground and it got exposed on the big screen which led her to humiliation. In the same episode, the cube drop happened and Trina had a second chance at kissing him, only this time Nick's feet were glued to the floor. However, when the cube drop happened, The Metrognome used his magic on the cube and caused it to lose it's timing causing the timer to jump from different numbers out of order messing up the countdown. This made Trina nervous and she panicked making her rush up to Nick too quickly to kiss him and smashing into him again the same way as before. Trivia *Overall, Trina has tried to kiss Nick a total of 9 times in the series. **The episodes Dance of the Dead and Curse of the Metrognome are the only two episodes where Trina failed to kiss Nick twice. Category:Running Gags